


Darkling

by aqua31092



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their promotions in Japan Infinite ends up sharing a dressing room with popular jrock band Darkling. Lured by a beautiful sound Sunggyu comes across the band’s main vocalist singing to himself. As the two begin talking a friendship slowly forms and the vocalists come to find that they understand each other in a way none of their members do. Their closeness is not lost on the others and while some of the members find the new friendship endearing and proceed to tease their leader endlessly some do their best to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfictions I ever wrote and I was re reading it and though its not done I thought I'd post it up here. If anybody wants me to finish it leave a comment and I'll pick it up again. I hope you like it!

Sunggyu slipped through the door carefully, breathing sharply as a gust of cold air greeted him. He'd come to the rooftop despite the chilly weather because he wanted to be alone. Infinite was sharing a waiting room with a popular Japanese band, and while Sunggyu found them interesting being around so many new people at once made him a little dizzy. He took another deep breath and frowned when a bitter smell filled his nostrils.

 

Cigarette smoke? He turned, looking for the source of the smell and came to a halt when he caught sight of it. There on the other side of the rooftop stood a very beautiful person. It was a man, Sunggyu realized after a moment. He stood there and watched as the figure pulled the cigarette from his mouth and let out another puff of smoke. The singer wrinkled his nose, he was not a big fan of smoking he found it to be a rather ugly habit. And yet that fact completely vacated his brain when the other man opened his mouth and began to sing of all things. It began as a soft whisper before gaining a bit more strength and beauty. The boy wasn't sure how much time he spent there just staring but it seemed to him as if only a moment had gone by when the stranger had paused in his song and was staring right back at him expectantly.

 

"Did you want one?" He asked finally, breaking the silence and wiggling his cigarette pack in one hand.

 

"Actually I don't smoke-" Sunggyu began and then paused as he realized that the Japanese man had spoken to him in Korean. 

 

“You speak Korean?" 

 

The other man smiled slightly "My mother is from Seoul, she made sure I learned it well."

 

Sunggyu nodded his understanding before furrowing his brow slightly curious about something. 

 

“You are a singer right? Why do you smoke, you might ruin your voice."

 

The other man blinked at the blunt question before deciding to answer. “Even if I could stop, which I can't by the way, I think I would still do it anyway. It lessens my stress and I like the bitter smell, it keeps me awake. As far as my voice goes...one can't be singer forever can they?"

 

Sunggyu nodded once and looked up at the sky. The other man chuckled quietly, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

"You don't like my reasoning?"

 

The leader turned to look at him. "No, I don't think I do."

 

At those words the man burst into true laughter. "Waa~ your honesty is so refreshing... it kind of hurts actually."

 

Sunggyu flushed slightly, he was speaking boldly to the stranger without knowing the first thing about him. Not his name or even his age.

 

"I'm sorry I was too honest even though this is only our first meeting." He bowed politely "I haven't even greeted you properly. My name is Kim Sunggyu."

 

The other man nodded and slipped into a bow as well "I'm Takuya, and you, you’re a singer correct? How old are you?”

 

“Twenty five.” Sunggyu replied

 

Takuya smiled a bit. “Well since we’ll be working together, you can call me hyung.”

 

The younger man paused and his mouth dropped open "You're older than me?!"

 

Takuya tipped his head back and laughed as Sunggyu stared intently at his face.

His cheekbones were sharp beneath the smooth white skin and his mouth was wide and smiling. The wind tugged at his dark hair and his eyes sparkled beneath the sun. After a moment Sunggyu looked away, embarrassed by his own thoughts. 'What a beautiful person.'

 

"Do you still not believe me?" Takuya asked watching him curiously.

 

The leader blushed slightly and nodded.

 

"Takuya hyung..." He tested it out and the other man burst into giggles once again.

 

"So cute." He managed to get out between laughs "What group do you belong to? They're so lucky to have you all to themselves."

 

Sunggyu straightened and replied with dignity "I'm in Infinite. I'm the leader."

 

"Ah the leader is that why you looked annoyed when I called you cute? Oh well I'm sure your very charismatic when you want to be.”

 

The younger man puffed out his cheeks and glared at his elder before looking away in annoyance.

 

“Aw,” Takuya began, looking not the least bit apologetic “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tease; but I’m the youngest among my members so I can’t really play with them too much.”

 

“Oh I see… I’m the oldest though so I can’t really relate.”

 

The older man paused and turned fully to gaze at the younger boy. Sunggyu felt his face heat up under Takuya’s stare.

 

“Is it difficult, always having to be the strong one? Don’t you want someone to take care of you sometimes?”

 

Sunggyu flinched at the man’s very correct assessment and stumbled back a bit. What a strange person, bringing up something so personal after such short a time.

“I-I don’t think that’s any of your business, hyung.”

 

The leader felt very uncomfortable. He’d always kept those sort of thoughts buried in his heart, they were pointless feelings and expressing them would only burden his members. And yet this stranger had managed to see them so clearly. Suddenly Sunggyu remembered why he’d come up to the roof in the first place: he wanted to be alone.

 

“I have to go…” The boy stuttered “the kids are probably looking for me.” Giving a quick bow Infinite’s oldest hyung practically sprinted down the stairs, away from the pretty man with the unsettling, all-knowing stare.

 

XxX

Takuya watched Sunggyu run from him with a pout adorning his lovely face. He’d always had this weird sort of sixth sense when it came to people. The second he’d spotted the younger boy staring at him he’d felt the other’s loneliness. A smile slowly curved his pink mouth. Infinite’s leader was very cute and …pretty. He shouldn’t be lonely, Takuya thought to himself as he gazed up at the sky, he shouldn’t be sad, he should be smiling always.

“Oh!” The singer’s eyes widened as he put a name to the warm feeling that had settled in his bones. “I like him.” He giggled cutely and cupped his hands around his mouth as if sharing a secret with the sky “I have a crush.”


	2. In the Waiting Room

Takuya pushed a lone strand of dark hair behind one ear as he paused before his waiting room door. When Sunggyu had mentioned the name Infinite it had sounded familiar but he hadn't been sure why; as he'd made his way down the stairs though it had dawned on him that his manager had mentioned Darkling sharing a room with a group by that name. He smiled to himself, the thought of seeing Sunggyu making his insides grow warm. Gently he patted his cheeks and bit his lips making them turn a very pretty pink before walking in. Takuya smiled as he spotted his members lounging on a big leather couch, piles of junk food covering most of the coffee table placed before them. He walked over and made himself comfortable on the edge of the sofa before letting his eyes take in the rest of the room.

It was a fairly large room with a few more scattered pieces of furniture and a long table in the corner topped with little sandwiches, fresh fruit, and bottles of mineral water. The members of Infinite were dressed in what Takuya liked to think of as “celebrity casual”; oversized designer sweaters, cardigans, and expensive jeans. The singer bit the inside of his cheek; they were extremely good looking but still he found that his eyes went to Sunggyu without even thinking about it. The adorable leader seemed to sparkle amongst the others without even trying. He’d taken off the puffy fur lined coat he’d worn on the roof and now sat comfortably dressed in a soft pale blue color that contrasted beautifully with his red hair. He fiddled with his phone while absentmindedly petting another member’s hair. Takuya eyes narrowed for a moment before he remembered that such physical contact was common in Korea, still though he took the opportunity to check out the “competition”. The boy looked like he'd tumbled right out of a shoujo manga. His hair was dark and wavy and he was dressed from head to toe in black; his arms were wrapped firmly around Sunggyu's slender waist and his head was nestled comfortably on the older man's shoulder. The boy played with the leader's pretty fingers, stroking and tugging at them. After a particularly hard pull the older man slapped the boy's hand away before patting his hair affectionately as the younger man smiled up at him sheepishly. Takuya sighed softly as he wondered whether Sunggyu would ever come to be so familiar with him. He bit his lip in distress; he'd scared the cute leader away already though; he probably wouldn't even acknowledge him were he to say hello.

While he’d been pondering all this though said boy had noticed someone's gaze on him and had looked up to find Takuya staring at him. When the older man realized this he turned a very endearing shade of pink and waved shyly while Sunggyu simply nodded his head in the rocker's direction before turning away, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. Takuya sighed a little louder this time and attempted to sink deeper into the couch forgetting that he'd been perched on the very edge and fell with a thump on the wooden floor. The man groaned as his band mates exploded into laughter before feeling the need to help him up.

“Kiba…” He smiled slightly as Darkling’s drummer helped him to his feet before glancing quickly in Sunggyu’s direction. The younger man’s eyes were still glued to his phone but his cheeks were trembling suspiciously and Takuya felt as though he could faint from embarrassment.

“That red headed guy… you keep staring at him…” The drummer commented awkwardly “Do you…you know like him or something?”

The singer paused and stifled a giggle as he took in his member’s uncomfortable expression. Coming out to his band had been a rather bittersweet experience. Darkling had not been thrilled by any means but they'd tried their best, and Takuya appreciated that more than they could know.

He smiled weakly at Kiba as he sat heavily on the sofa.

 

"Why do you seem upset? Did he turn you down already?" 

 

"No not exactly but we talked on the roof a little and I think I scared him off."

 

Kiba chuckled "You're very good at that. If you think you angered him why don't you just apologize?"

 

"Because," Takuya blushed and looked down at his hands "I'm shy..." 

 

The drummer stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You're shy?! You! At last week’s concert you used the mike stand as a stripper pole, licked the head of the microphone like it was a whole other type of head, kissed Mao on the lips and laughed as he chased you around yelling death threats. Oh god this guy must be amazing."

 

"Ugh shut up Kiba-kun! That's different! It was part of the performance and Mao-kitty would never hurt me."

 

At that moment a growl was heard from the other side of the couch that suggested otherwise. Takuya giggled.

 

"You love me and you know it."

Another growl but this time slightly less fierce.

“They’re staying at our hotel you know; on the same floor.”

“R-really?” The singer stuttered.

“Yup, want me to ask the manger to invite them to dinner? We could say we’re trying to show some hospitality. He’ll buy that I think… plus the media will eat it up.”

“Kiba-kun…” Takuya clasped his hands together and brought them against his heart “really likes me a lot huh?”

The drummer flushed and slapped the back of the pretty boy’s head. “Oi! Not everyone is weird like you!”

“Aww Kiba-kun is so mean~” He reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. “But still thank you because you like me even though I’m weird.”

Kiba stilled and pulled away a bit “Why are you like this today? What’s the matter?”

Takuya shook his head “Nothing I’m just happy I guess. I feel as if something good is coming.”

The other man smiled “About time, your constant whining was getting to be too much.”

“Hey~”


	3. In the Hotel

Woohyun watched his leader from under his lashes as he changed into a fresh set of clothes for dinner. The man had been acting rather strange since he'd returned to the waiting room that morning. At first Woohyun had thought he'd been the only one to notice but it seemed the others had also caught on and were treating their hyung especially well because of it. Myungsoo in particular had latched onto Sunggyu, trying to be of some comfort with warm hugs and tiny bursts of aegyo. The main vocal smiled to himself, most of his fans would probably have expected him to be the one to cheer up his hyung with cuteness but honestly he didn't think the leader would appreciate it, at least not coming from him. 

Woohyun opened his mouth as if to speak and then shut it again. He wanted to ask what was bothering him but he knew it was useless. Infinite's leader was not one to ever share personal problems. Business, music, and the struggles of others he could discuss all day but when it came to things that affected him, things that hurt his heart; he would not complain, he would not let anyone know. And so there were times, like right now, when Woohyun felt as though they were a thousand miles apart.

"Hyung," The main vocal said suddenly making Sunggyu turn to him “if I asked you what was wrong would you answer me truthfully?"

The older man gazed at him for a moment before replying quietly "No, I don't think I would."

Woohyun sighed in frustration "Hyung-" He began but was stopped by a knock on the door.

Myungsoo poked his head in and smiled warmly at Sunggyu.

"Hyung, let's go eat dinner I'm hungry."

The leader smiled slightly at the younger boys attempt at cuteness before nodding and following him out the door, refusing to meet Woohyun's glare as he passed. The door closed behind them and the main vocal was left fuming by himself. Oh they would be having a talk later that was for damn sure.

XxX

Sunggyu winced slightly as he heard the door to his hotel room close behind them. Woohyun would be pissed he'd run out on him and a pissed Woohyun meant a miserable Sunggyu.

"Hyung," Myungsoo pondered as they stepped into the elevator “I’m not sure whether I just saved you or doomed you."

The older man laughed at that "I don't think I’m sure either."

XxX

When the leader of Darkling had approached him Sunggyu had been more than a little nervous. His Japanese was not the best and the other man looked to be at least five years his senior. He’d tried his best though and just smiled hoping it came across as friendly. Luckily the older man had brought with him the concert’s hired translator; a pretty woman with shiny brown hair and a sunny smile.

"Hello,” She’d greeted nicely “I’m Tanaka Yuuri it’s nice to meet you.” The girl had bowed her head cutely and Sunggyu hadn’t been able to hold back a smile.

“I’m here because Kiba-san wanted to ask you something.” She gestured to the man in question and he began to speak in a slow, husky voice. After a moment he paused and Yuuri began her smooth translation. Darkling’s leader was inviting Infinite to dine with them as a show of friendship and to toast a successful festival. Sunggyu nodded and smiled, genuinely touched by the gesture.

“Oh that sounds like fun. Thank you so much for thinking of us.” The younger man bowed politely as the translator relayed his response. When he’d lifted his head the older man had been smirking, his eyes dancing in amusement for some reason.

Sunggyu sighed as he attempted to ease the strange nervousness in the pit of his stomach. The pretty boy singer would be there of course. The leader frowned and pushed the bangs from his eyes, he was not looking forward to seeing him he told himself firmly. He wasn’t.

The red head sighed as he recalled their last encounter. To say he’d been rattled by the stranger’s sudden insight would be an understatement. And yet a mere thirty minutes later he’d found himself regretting having left the older man. Those dark eyes had seemed so beautiful and wise, at that moment he’d truly felt as though the other were his elder. Sunggyu’s frown deepened as the strange desire he had been experiencing since meeting the other man filled him once again. He wanted to talk with that man. He wanted to have that dark understanding gaze on him as he spilled his worries without fretting about whom it might upset. Infinite’s leader took a deep breath as he and Myungsoo approached the dining room doors. He wanted to hear him sing.


	4. The Apology

Takuya shifted in his seat as yet another person who was not Sunggyu walked through the dining room doors. He brushed nonexistent lint from his mint green cardigan and smoothed his hands over shredded white jeans as he wondered yet again whether he looked alright. When he’d been preening in front of the mirror earlier his outfit had seemed ideal; everything from the fit to the bright colors that made his skin appear even milkier and more radiant. He’d even pulled his hair up into a messy bun that allowed full view of his long delicate neck and perfectly heart shaped face. The Darkling members had also given their approval, though it came rather reluctantly.

Takuya sighed and looked down at the rings and bracelets that adorned his slender hands trying to distract himself from the nervousness he was feeling. He wasn't very good at apologizing and he was afraid he might mess up somehow.

 

"Hey Taku-chan" there was a poke at his arm but the singer chose to ignore it. Mao-kitty was cute but Takuya was in no mood to deal with cute...unless it was Sunggyu of course. There came another poke and then another and then another before the usually always perky Taku-chan snapped at his best friend.

 

"What do you want?!" He hissed.  
Mao-kitty's pretty feline eyes narrowed and he crossed his slender arms.

 

"I was just going to tell you that your dude is here...geez. The way you've been freaking all afternoon I'd thought you'd like to know."

 

Takuya snapped his head up towards the door at his friends words and couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of Infinite's leader. He was casually dressed in a gray pullover sweater and dark wash jeans with a few accessories here and there to make him look more the part of a celebrity. The singer’s smile faded a bit though as he noticed that manga boy had followed his leader inside and was now sitting next to him in a cozy little corner, leaning lazily on his shoulder. Takuya fought the frown that wanted to claim his face and lost. Pouting he looked down at his plate and attempted to summon his appetite.

XxX

A couple of hours had passed since dinner had begun and both Darkling and Infinite were taking their time eating, drinking, and making conversation. Takuya stole yet another glance for maybe the hundredth time in the past hour at Sunggyu and almost fell out of his chair when their eyes actually meant. The singer panicked for a moment before taking a breath and deciding to stop being such a coward. Hesitantly he nodded upwards wondering whether the other would understand what he meant. Sunggyu blinked at him and slowly nodded before stumbling to his feet, mumbling an excuse to his members and slipping out of the room. Takuya felt himself blush as his members snickered just loud enough for him to hear. Idiots, he thought bitterly to himself.

The roof of the hotel was just as cold at night as it had been in the morning. Takuya snuggled deeper into the white coat he'd grabbed on his way up and exhaled, watching as the white air exploded from his mouth and got carried away by the wind. Sunggyu was leaning against the silver fence that encased the roof, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and eyes gazing up at the night sky. Takuya stifled a sigh, he's so cool...

 

"So what did you call me up here for?"

 

While the older man had been mentally fanboying the other had turned to look at him. He'd practiced what to say, how to phrase his apology but now that they actually stood face to face everything he'd thought of suddenly disappeared.

 

"I...just...uh..." Takuya turned bright pink as Sunggyu lifted a brow and came a bit closer.

He took a deep breath and just forced the words out.

 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. Even though we just met I was rude and made an unnecessary remark. I apologize." The pretty man spoke sincerely and slipped into a low bow.  
Sunggyu looked a bit startled but returned the bow.

 

"It's okay hyung. I'm usually not too sensitive about those things I guess I was just a bit surprised. It's really not a big deal."

 

Takuya practically beamed at those words and clutched at the younger man's arm.

 

"Really?" He jumped up and down a bit and smiled up at him "Can we be friends then?"

 

Sunggyu paused for a moment and then inclined his head in agreement.

 

"S-sure. I guess that would be okay."

 

Takuya let loose an enchanting laugh and threw his arms around Sunggyu's shoulders.

 

"Yay I'm so happy!" The older man pulled away and mumbled shyly "I thought you wouldn't forgive me."

 

A soft chuckle was heard and the rocker looked up to find Sunggyu smiling down at him.

 

"Actually my members always say I have a weak heart." He sighed "Though as a leader that's probably not a good thing; I should probably try to fix it."

 

"But I like your weak heart!" Takuya cried suddenly.

 

The redhead blinked at him in surprise.

 

"Well I mean your weak heart is the reason you forgave me right? So yes I like it a lot." He said firmly

 

Sunggyu laughed at this and patted the older man's head without even thinking about it. Even in the bitter cold Takuya felt warm.

XxX

They spent the next hour or so talking on and off about different things. About music, or fashion, or other miscellaneous topics. Sunggyu was startled to find himself laughing yet again at the words of his hyung. He never imagined the other’s presence could bring him such comfort. The man was as warm and inviting as his dark understanding eyes had promised and Sunggyu found himself relishing in the elder's company. But still even as the other smiled and nodded as they spoke, the leader couldn't help but feel as though the other had something on his mind; after a while Sunggyu decided to just ask straight out what was bothering him.

 

"Hyung, is something wrong?" 

 

Takuya flushed slightly and the younger bit back a smile. This hyung was just bursting with aegyo.

 

"Sorry I'm not too good at hiding my emotions."

 

"It's okay hyung."

 

"I don't want you to be angry with me..."

 

"I won't get mad, just say what's on your mind."

 

The older man sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind an ear, the unconscious gesture made him seem rather fragile and pretty. Sunggyu mentally scoffed at the weird thought.

 

"Even though I apologized for it... I meant what I said. That is to say that my questions were valid. When I first saw you, the look in your eye was the first thing that caught my attention because I'd seen that look so many times I'm my own. You seemed so lonely...and when you told me you were your group’s leader it made sense. You are lonely aren't you?"

 

Sunggyu was quiet for a moment before replying

 

"Even if that's true why do you care so much? We've only just met."

 

"I don't know why." Takuya replied gazing up at the stars "I know it’s strange but I do care. You always take care of everyone else why won't you let anyone take care of you?"

“Does it have to be you?”

The older man’s eyes widened and a very delicate very obvious pain filled his pretty gaze. Suddenly Sunggyu felt like an asshole.

“It doesn’t have to be me I suppose.” He spoke softly. “But is there a reason why… it can’t be me?”

“I-I barely know you.” The leader stuttered gently.

“Well then get to know me. Don’t I seem trustworthy?”

The younger man looked over at his elder and was relieved to see a small smile curving the other’s pink mouth.

“Let’s go out on a date!” He said suddenly latching on to Sunggyu’s arm.

‘W-what?”

Takuya giggled into his palm and looked at his dongseng with bright sparkling eyes.

“It’ll be fun! We can go tomorrow! Before the rehearsals begin in the afternoon.”

“But I was going to sleep…” The redhead whined cutely.

“Oh you’re so cute! But come now don’t be so lazy! Let hyung treat you to a yummy breakfast.”

“Well…I guess if hyung is treating.”

Takuya squealed adorably and Sunggyu buried his face in his hands from sheer embarrassment. He could not believe what he’d just agreed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohyun awoke to the sounds of faint shuffling, with great effort he pried his eyes open and found his hyung in the mists of changing for the day. His slightly darker hair and the few drops of water that slipped down his bare back and legs suggested he'd risen rather early to shower. Vaguely the younger man wondered where his leader was off to so early especially since they had the morning off and Sunggyu usually spent all his free time sleeping. His thoughts soon turned in a completely different direction though as his hyung bent over to slip into a pair of black jeans. Despite how much he hated this side of himself Woohyun couldn't help but to drink in the sight of that pretty pale skin stretched over slender shoulder blades and a delicate spine. It had been about two years since Woohyun had first noticed his eyes beginning to linger on his leader and he'd spent the last two years trying to make those feelings disappear. Biting down on his lower lip he forced his eyes away and buried his face in his pillow. The movement drew Sunggyu's attention and the older man pulled on his shirt before coming closer.

 

"Sorry Woohyun did I wake you?"

"Oh no hyung I woke up on my own." The younger man sat up and pulled Sunggyu down next to him.

 

"Are you going out?"

 

The man in question nodded and patted Woohyun's head once before standing back up.

 

"Hyung made a friend and he invited me to have breakfast with him."

 

Woohyun tried and failed to hide his surprise.

 

"Why the shocked expression? I can make friends!"

 

"I'm sure you can; I've just never seen it happen."

 

Sunggyu glared cutely at his dongseng and threw a pillow at him.

 

"I'll be back in a few hours make sure the kids are ready by the time I get back. I don't want any last minute running around, understand?"

 

"Yeah yeah I got it."

 

The main vocal watched his leader leave with a thoughtful expression. His hyung wasn't very good at making friends, he was somewhat of a loner and usually kept to himself or with the members. Vaguely the boy wondered what kind of person this friend was...could it be a girl? Woohyun paused in panic for a moment before shaking his head; no way. Sunggyu was Infinite's leader he would never do anything that might jeopardize the group. But still he couldn't help but be curious. After a moment Woohyun sprang to his feet with determination.

 

"I should introduce myself," he said to himself "after all it would be the polite thing to do."

XxX

Takuya smiled as Sunggyu walked out from the elevator dressed in a bright leopard print hoodie, sunglasses, and a black wool cap to hide his crimson hair. He looked like such a celebrity! The older man giggled into his palm as Sunggyu came up to him.

 

"What's so funny?" He asked crossing his arms.

 

"Sunggyu-ah... that sweater and that hat and those sunglasses," he laughed a bit harder “are you trying to announce to the world that you’re a celebrity trying to keep from being recognized?"

 

The younger boy flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Is it that obvious?"

 

The older man nodded through his giggles.

 

The leader sighed "What should I do then?"

 

"Nothing," Takuya said reaching behind Sunggyu's neck to pull up his hood. "Just walk normally and try not to act like you're hiding something."

 

The rocker pulled up his own hood and smoothed his hair down a bit to hang in his eyes.

 

"Aren't you going to cover your eyes?"

 

"Nah, I look pretty different without my stage makeup."

 

Sunggyu studied his face intently "Really? How different?"

 

Takuya shrugged. "People say I look prettier with it on."

 

The younger boy snorted in disbelief "No way, that's impossible. If you looked prettier you wouldn't even be human."

 

The elder blinked and stayed silent as his face slowly turned a fantastical red. Sunggyu looked at his hyung's face for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

 

"Shut up" Takuya commanded completely embarrassed. "Little brat, how dare you laugh at your hyung?!"

The younger paused for a moment startled by his hyung's sudden outburst before proceeding to laugh harder as the older boy attempted to look menacing. After a while the elder threw his hands up in defeat and started walking towards the doors, his giggling dongseng following closely behind.

XxX

Sunggyu jaw dropped as he took in the interior of the small cafe his hyung had led them to. The outside of the place was obviously not made to impress which might lead one to think the place a dump, but once inside it was almost as if one had been carried away to some other world.

The walls were painted a creamy white, glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling filling the room with golden light, the dining tables and all other furniture were made from glossy mahogany painted the same elegant color as the walls. Beautiful miscellaneous trinkets decorated the walls and white baskets of fresh flowers added artful splashes of color to complete the picture perfect room. Sunggyu thought the place looked like a dollhouse and this idea was only strengthened as a beautiful girl dressed in a pretty pink maid costume stumbled out from behind what he assumed to be the kitchen door, and then after her another in purple, then blue, then red. Infinite's leader mouth dropped open at the sight of so many pretty girls all dressed as MAIDS. He whirled around to look at Takuya

 

"You brought me to a maid cafe?!"

 

The elder crossed his arms and sniffed "Yes I did, I thought it would be fun. And judging by your expression you certainly seem to think so."

 

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow at the obvious annoyance in the other's voice but said nothing as one of the pretty girls approached them, leading the young men to a small table for two in a secluded corner. The boys both ordered milk tea, a small pastry each and bowl of fruit. As the waitress walked away Takuya stood as well and smiled mysteriously down at the younger man.

 

"I've got a little business to take care of, start breakfast without me I'll back in a minute or two."

 

Sunggyu blinked and watched as his hyung scurried away.

XxX

A good ten minutes had passed and the waitress had come and gone leaving their food arranged neatly in pretty China dishes atop the lacey cream table cloth. Sunggyu sipped at his tea and suckled on a strawberry wondering where his hyung had gotten to when a shadow fell over him. He looked up curiously and his mouth dropped open a bit as his eyes took in the sight before him. A young girl with looks that rivaled a porcelain doll smiled down at him through jet black tresses. She was dressed in silken midnight blue and glorious white frills, her hair hung long and loose around her shoulders and her eyes twinkled as she fell into the seat opposite Sunggyu's. The girl tossed one slender leg over the other exposing a smooth glimpse of milky white skin and leaned forward on her elbows resting her chin on interlaced fingers. For a moment the boy could only stare before proceeding to open and close his mouth several times in an attempt to speak. Finally the other became sick of waiting and spoke with a surprisingly deep, teasing voice. "Sunggyu-ah~"

 

The man in question sputtered in shock and almost fell out of his chair.

 

"T-Takuya-hyung?!"

 

Darkling's lead vocalist laughed his enchanting laugh and popped a grape in his mouth as he took in Sunggyu's adorable expression.

 

"Hyung..." The leader stammered "why...?"

 

"I used to work here during high school. Being in a band isn't cheap you know."

 

Sunggyu nodded dumbly.

 

Takuya giggled. "Stop staring Sunggyu-ah, do you find me that pretty?"

 

The elder waited, expecting a quick denial but was surprised when the moment came and went. Sunggyu stared red faced down at his pastry and murmured quietly.

 

"Hyung is very pretty."

 

Takuya's smile faded as his own face flushed a vibrant pink. The older boy couldn't bring himself to speak and so he waved his hand in an awkward dismissal. The rest of their meal was spent in uncomfortable silence and Sunggyu was just beginning to mentally tear into himself for saying such a weird thing when Takuya stood and took him by the hand.

 

"There's a small courtyard in the back, it’s very beautiful; let me show it to you!"

 

Sunggyu smiled in relief and allowed the lovely...person to take him through a wide oak door he hadn't noticed before. The older boy ran out over the cobblestone path, past a few rose bushes and purple orchids to fall gracefully atop a stone bench; long legs crossed, he leaned back tilting his head allowing the sun to warm his face. Sunggyu studied him as he plopped down next to him and couldn't help a strange thought that came to mind. Annoyed with himself he pushed it away and instead asked his elder something practical.

 

"Hyung aren't you cold?"

 

"Yeah but don't worry I have my own way of warming up."

 

With that said he pulled up his skirt and retrieved a pack of cigarettes from one of his stockings. Holding back a sigh Sunggyu watched as his hyung lit one and took a deep inhale. For a few moments the elder smoked silently and Infinite's leader attempted and failed to keep quiet about it.

 

"Hyung don't you like being a singer? If you smoke your voice might change."

 

Takuya paused and looked over at him, studying his worried expression before answering.

 

"No I don't think I enjoy being a singer anymore. Or I suppose I should say I don't feel I deserve to be one anymore. Whatever muse it was that kept me company before left a long time ago. So I figure since my career will be over soon anyway might as well speed it up."

 

Sunggyu's heart was pounding in his chest at Takuya's words and he thought with panic that he wouldn’t know what to do if he could never listen to that beautiful voice ever again.

 

"Hyung," the younger boy said stealing the cigarette away from the elder and threw it to the ground smashing it beneath his boot. "I know losing your inspiration is one of the worst things that can happen to an artist but you can't lose hope. But you love to sing don't you and you love your members as well? I'm sure you don't truly want your days together to be over so soon. And plus...your voice is so perfect I don't think your fans could do without it. It quite addicting when you hear it, I might go into withdrawal if you were to stop singing hyung." A sudden very rare burst of cuteness rippled through him and he tugged on Takuya's hand playfully rubbing his cheek against it to make him look up. The elder smiled slightly at the younger’s actions but his eyes were distant as though he were thinking about many things.

 

"Sunggyu-ah let's go back."

 

The boy stood quickly not used to his hyung's serious expression and suddenly felt very guilty; obviously he'd touched on things that were painful. As he followed his hyung back inside Sunggyu kept his head down angry at himself for opening his stupid mouth.

XxX

As they entered the hotel Sunggyu felt a strange nervousness rise up in his belly. What should he say? Should he thank the elder for breakfast even though it had ended so badly?

 

"Hyung," the boy called softly

 

The other turned to look at him as if just remembering he was there.

 

"Oh Sunggyu-ah! I'm so sorry, I ignored you the whole way back didn't I? I'm a terrible date." He groaned and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sometimes when I think about things my mind wonders away and I forget my surroundings."

 

The older boy noticed the relief on the others face and cooed gently.

 

"Did you think I was angry with you? I'm sorry~ But I wasn't angry at all, actually I'm very thankful; you gave me many things to think about. Our Sunggyu is very wise."

 

The leader blushed at the praise and looked shyly over at his hyung.

 

"Today was fun." He said softly.

 

Takuya grinned at him and had to stop himself from pinching those chubby cheeks.

 

"Really? Did you like seeing me dressed up like that?"

 

Sunggyu thought about it for a moment before replying.

 

"When you were dressed up you looked like a life size doll, very lovely. But still I think I prefer it when hyung is just being himself. I think you looks your best then."

 

"Sunggyu-ah..." The older boy said eyes wide and obviously completely touched "you're sooooo cute!" He pulled the younger into a tight hug. "Oh seriously what's am I supposed to do? You're soooooo adorable!"

 

"H-hyung," The boy stuttered "people are staring."

 

"Who cares?!"

 

"But hyung-"

 

"Shh!"

 

"Hyung let go!"

 

“Don’t wanna!”

"Hyung!"


	6. The Music is Gone

As the doors of the sleek elevator that carried Infinite slid open Woohyun was met with a rather unexpected and for some reason especially unpleasant sight. He froze mid step and before he could stop himself let out an indignant

“Hyung!"

The boy in question paused and pulled completely away from the other man that had only moments ago been draped over him rather affectionately.

"Woohyun," the boy spoke, brows furrowed in confusion "why are you yelling?"

The vocalist flushed as he realized that all his members were looking at him. He bit his lip and pulled his hyung away from the strange man before forcing his mouth to curve into a poor imitation of a smile.

"Hyung promised me a present." He chuckled a bit more genuinely as he wrapped his arms around Sunggyu's shoulders, "Where is it?"

The leader glared at the younger man and slapped his arm gently. "I didn't promise you a thing."

Woohyun pouted "But hyung should just know~"

The elder groaned but couldn't hold back a smile. "Enough of your grease. Here you big baby."

The younger boy smiled sincerely as his leader pulled a small cutely wrapped package of cookies from his sweater pocket.

"Share with the kids." He commanded lightly before turning back to the slender stranger behind him.

"Everyone, this is Takuya-hyung. You've all met before right? He's the lead singer of Darkling."

The members nodded and greeted the older man brightly, well except for Woohyun who merely mumbled something and played with his cookies.

"Well it was nice seeing you all," Takuya said bowing slightly" but I should probably go find my own members. Sunggyu-ah, it was fun let's do it again okay?" He grinned at the leader and pulled him into a shy hug before wondering off to find his band.

XxX

Takuya watched as his members readied their instruments for rehearsal and couldn't help but squirm a bit in nervousness. Usually Darkling's lead singer was rather confident, one could even say fierce while on stage. All his movements were graceful, fluid and really rather beautiful but today Takuya had a feeling he would be unable to pull his trademark cockiness. Today was different. Sunggyu would be there. The boy groaned and buried his face in the nearest human shoulder he could find. A quiet growl filled his ear and Takuya relaxed even further against his best friend's warmth.

"Mao-kitty I'm nervous." He whined pitifully. The man in question paused for a moment before gingerly stroking the younger's soft hair.

"There there." He mumbled awkwardly, sensing his friend's genuine upset. “You’re you, you don't get nervous remember?"

"Maybe that was true before but...he's going to be there."

"Ah, the red head." Mao-kitty mumbled in understanding. "Well if he's going to be watching you then isn't that more reason for you to show off what you've got? You said he told you that his original dream was to be a rocker right? Then do your best to wow him. If there were ever a time where he would fall for you it would be while watching you sing." The older man paused as though contemplating whether or not he should say what he was thinking. After a brief frown he continued. "When you sing you become the most beautiful thing in the room."

Takuya's eyes widened at his best friend's words, he leaned even closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"You really love me a lot huh?"

Groaning, Mao-kitty pushed him off.

"Shut up, not everyone's weird like you."

The younger just giggled from his place on the carpeted floor.

XxX

Woohyun fell, still panting upon the waiting room couch with every intention to sleep until their leader had finished his solo rehearsal when he heard the name ‘Sunggyu’ slip from Darkling's main vocal as the band made their way from the room speaking in rapid Japanese. Woohyun's eyes narrowed, so that guy was going to go watch his hyung. The boy sprang to his feet with sudden strength and left his members with some half assed excuse. He wasn't sure exactly why he wanted to see his hyung but he really felt this need to be in his presence.

He moved quickly through the halls and slipped out into the audience almost immediately he spotted Darkling sitting together several rows away from the stage. Woohyun bit his lip and picked a seat a few rows away from them slumping down as much as he could without losing sight of the stage. Infinite's leader stood comfortably at center stage, mike in hand and raised an arm to signal he was ready. Slowly the soft haunting melody flowed from the speakers and Sunggyu's captivating voice filled every crook and corner of the place. Woohyun smiled, his eyes, unbeknownst to him sparkling with pride. There was a reason Sunggyu was their leader. His voice was magical, and while there was a time when the younger had been very envious of it now he could only sigh at its beauty. Sunggyu's voice came to a halt as the instrumental break came and Woohyun took the opportunity to pry his eyes from the stage and observe Darkling's reactions. Most of the band was watching intently but there was one with his head down. For a moment Woohyun's eyes flared with anger before being quickly replaced with confusion as the member lifted his head to reveal the main vocal Takuya with a terrible expression on his face, crystal like tears rolling down his cheeks. The older man slowly rose, head down and made his way out of the concert hall ignoring the calls of his band. Woohyun hesitated for a moment before getting up and following the other man out. He had no idea why but he truly felt as though he had to.

XxX

Takuya walked through the building looking for a quiet place where he could cry his heart out. He settled for a secluded entry way at the end a hallway and slid down upon the ground. The boy brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them.

He let out a sob and thought back to Sunggyu's song, his voice, his expression. It was all too beautiful. There was a time where perhaps he could have hoped to rival the younger's talent and sincerity but not anymore. There was nothing left inside of him that could give forth any of those things. He leaned back and closed his eyes pressing his cold fingertips to his swollen lids.

"Sunggyu..." He murmured softly wishing more than anything that the younger was there with him. "I don't think I can sing anymore."


End file.
